


Claws and Lace

by rynling



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adults Being Awful, Awkward First Time, Bowser Does His Best, F/M, Human Bowser, Interspecies Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynling/pseuds/rynling
Summary: Princess Peach finds that love between different species sometimes creates problems... in bed. This is pure smutfic about a princess and her monster boyfriend, so please don't expect to find any plot in this mess.





	Claws and Lace

"Oh no, I have been kidnapped! Whatever will I do?" Peach cried out into the deserted hallway as Bowser carried her to his bedroom.

"Do you want me to put you down so I can open the door, or would you prefer a manly display of strength?" he asked her.

"Manly display, please," she answered, smiling.

"All right then, hold on tight," he responded before raising his leg and kicking in the door, which burst open with a crash.

"You should roar when you do that."

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Roar," he said, carrying her over the threshold.

"All right, tough guy, you can put me down now."

"Not a chance. That's not how this 'kidnapping' thing works. I'm taking you straight to bed, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I appreciate the villainous sentiment, but you might want to close the door if you have evil deeds in mind."

"You got a point there," Bowser admitted as he set her down on her feet. "But don't get any fancy ideas about trying to escape."

"Oh, I've got some ideas," Peach murmured, taking the opportunity to look around the room, which was surprisingly clean and airy.

"Does it meet your standards, Princess?" Bowser asked, approaching her from behind and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I was expecting it to be more of a lair."

"I don't spend much time here. I'm very busy, you know."

Peach turned to face him. "It must be tough, being so important. One wonders where you find the time to sneak off like this. Your people must be frantic, trying to survive without your leadership."

Bowser smirked. "I don't see anyone trying to find you, either."

Peach shrugged. "My kingdom will send someone. I'm sure he'll get here. Eventually."

"Let's not talk about that right now."

"What did you bring me here to talk about, then?"

"I, uh..." Bowser squeezed her shoulders, and she could feel the sharp points of his claws through the thin fabric of her dress. He glanced away awkwardly, refusing to meet her eyes.

Peach pressed her body against his. "Just kiss me, Bowser."

He ran the blunt edges of his claws across her face and tilted her chin up. "As Her Highness commands," he said, grinning.

He leaned down and touched his lips lightly against hers. She could smell the aftershave on his jaw, but there was another smell clinging faintly to his skin that she couldn't quite identify. It wasn't unpleasant, but it put her on edge. She pulled away, and he traced a line of kisses along the curve of her cheek. His lips were thin and dry.

"I've wanted this for a long time," he whispered in her ear.

The touch of his breath sent a thrill of desire straight down to the fork of her legs, and suddenly she could place the scent of his skin – it was the slow carbon release of glowing charcoal, the bright and pungent sulfur of a struck match. Bowser smelled as if something inside him were burning. Peach's first instinct was to draw away from him. She had made great sacrifices to insinuate herself into his arms, however, and so she resolved simply to ignore the voice in the back of her mind telling her that this was dangerous.

Peach stepped back and loosened Bowser's tie, slipping the silk through its knot and pulling it out of his collar. She looped it around her wrist and unbuttoned the top button of Bowser's shirt, which was pressed tightly against his neck. He held still while she struggled with the stiff fabric, and when it finally came free he exhaled and reached forward to stroke her shoulders. Peach continued unbuttoning his shirt until it fell open.

She placed her palm against the bare skin of his chest, which had an uncanny hardness to it. Like his lips, Bowser's skin was cold, and it had none of the suppleness of her own skin. It was like touching hardened leather. Peach frowned and stroked one of Bowser's nipples, which she circled with the pad of her thumb. To her relief, his breath caught in his throat as the tiny bit of flesh stiffened under her fingers. She flicked his nipple a bit harder, and he growled, a thin plume of smoke emerging from his nose.

She moved on to trail her index finger down the line running between his abs. It was odd and a bit unsettling that he had no hair on his chest or stomach.

"Like what you see?" Bowser raised his eyebrows. He posed to flex as he grinned down at her.

"With all the cake you eat, I didn't expect to see actual muscles," Peach remarked in a dry voice.

"I am the smartest of the koopas, and I am the strongest of the koopas, and I am the handsomest of the koopas, and that is why I AM KING."

Peach swatted him with the back of her hand. "Don't get cocky. I didn't come here to see you preen."

"Says the girl with the peacock hair." Bowser scowled.

"If you're so great..." Peach slid her hands under Bowser's open shirt and ran her palms down his sides before inserting her fingers into his belt loops. "....Why don't you show me what you can do?"

"With pleasure." He lowered his head and took her in a deep kiss, forcing her lips open with his tongue. Peach was immediately struck with a taste that, like the smell of his skin, she found difficult to identify. It was less of a flavor and more of a sensation, like the burn of alcohol, setting the inside of her mouth on fire and warming the back of her throat. After an initial moment of shock, she found that she quite enjoyed it. She pulled him in, pressing the stiffening length of his shaft against her.

He groaned into her mouth and broke the kiss. "I need you to – " he said in a guttural voice before stopping and licking his lips. "I'd like to get you undressed."

"That's funny," Peach responded, kissing his neck. "I was thinking the same thing."

"How do I, uh," Bowser mumbled as he pinched the fabric above her shoulders between his fingers.

"You keep your claws to yourself," she chided him, beginning to undo the hidden row of buttons along the side of the bodice of her dress. She felt Bowser's eyes on her as she shrugged her shoulders, allowing the fabric to slide down her arms to reveal the lace at the top of her bra.

"Help me step out of this," she ordered, crossing her hands above her head. Bowser stared at her, not moving at all, and she savored the hunger of his gaze for a moment before adding, "Now."

"I like it when you're demanding," he growled, taking the loose fabric at her waist in his hands and kneeling as he pulled it down. Peach stepped out of her dress, and Bowser gathered it into his arms and buried his face in its ruffles.

"God, Peach. You smell so good."

"Of course I do. And you know what? I look even better."

"Let me just... Hold on a second." Bowser walked away from her to fold her dress over the back of a nearby chair. Peach enjoyed watching the muscles of his shoulders move as he took off his jacket and shirt with his back to her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you seriously not going to look at me, Bowser? Don't tell me you're afraid."

He whipped around. "I'M NOT AFRAID, you infernal woman, I..." His words trailed off as his eyes grew round. Peach winked and blew him a kiss.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"I know," she smirked.

Bowser flashed his teeth as he approached her. "I'm gonna eat you. I hope you're ready."

"Don't keep me waiting." Peach reached out and pulled him to her. He kissed her and ran his hands lightly down her back, the points of his claws leaving trails of pleasure across her bare skin. He inserted one of his hands between their bodies and placed it on her chest.

At first he caressed her gently with his open palm, but soon he began touching and pinching her nipples, teasing the sensitive buds with his clever fingers. She felt herself responding to the lovely friction of his calloused fingertips against her skin, each brush against her tender peaks sending warm jolts of sensation through her body. He trailed hungry kisses along her neck and jawline, his rough breaths in her ear fanning the flame of her desire.

He teased her nipples and cupped her breasts before grabbing the flesh and twisting her peaks, causing her to moan. He began to handle her more roughly, grasping her flesh tighter. Suddenly there was a flash of pain. Peach gasped and pulled away, startled to see a thin line of red snaking across her breast.

"That hurt!" she exclaimed, smacking Bowser's chest.

"I'll be careful," he breathed, his eyes half-lidded with desire. He pulled her back to him and kissed her again, thrusting his tongue between her lips. The pain on her chest faded as she responded to his hunger. He kissed her relentlessly, as if his need for her could not be satiated. He grabbed her ass in his hands and forced her against the rigid line at his waist. Peach felt herself melt against him as she wondered what he would feel like inside her. She clutched his face and kissed him harder – but then there was another sharp slash of pain as she cut her tongue on his teeth.

Peach struggled to free herself from Bowser's arms as her mouth filled with blood, but he only held her tighter, his claws digging into her skin through the lace of her panties. He seemed to be excited by the taste of blood. When he bit her tongue again, Peach experienced a moment of panic. Realizing that he wouldn't stop, she grabbed his hair and twisted his face away from hers before kicking him in the shin.

Bowser grunted and let her go as he dropped to his knees.

"What the fuck, Peach?" He shot her an angry look.

"You bit me, you asshole," she snapped. "Who does that?" Holding his eyes in a fierce glare, she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"How am I in the wrong here? You're the one who said we should do this."

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt me!"

"I thought you wanted this!"

"You could be a bit more gentle."

Bowser glared up at her, breathing heavily. Smoke twisted from his nostrils. He seemed to expect Peach to back down and soothe his wounded pride, but she refused to give in to his ego.

"Fine," he finally said, rising to his feet. "I'll be more gentle. I've never done something like this with someone like you, and I don't know what you need from me. Just don't act like I'm some kind of monster for touching you."

"Then don't bite me, for fuck's sake."

"What do you mean, you don't want me to bite you?"

"I shouldn't be bleeding during foreplay!"

"It's not my fault you're so delicate!" Bowser raised his voice, small flames emerging from between his lips.

"I need you to not bite me. Don't scratch me either, and don't you dare breathe fire in my direction. If you hurt me again, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

"All right, fine," Bowser grumbled. "But if you don't like the way I touch you, do you want to try explaining why it turns you on so much?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're getting off on this. I can smell it."

"You can what?"

"I can smell your arousal, you know, like..." Bowser furrowed his eyebrows and made a vague gesture with his hand. "As one does."

"That's extremely offensive, Bowser. I don't smell!" Peach stamped her heel against the floor to emphasize her point.

Bowser seemed taken aback. "You mean, you can't smell me? You can't smell what's going on between us?"

Peach shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You smell a little strange to me, but you don't have a strong body odor. All I can smell is your cologne."

"Yeah, I was told you humans like that stuff. I didn't know it was because you can't smell each other otherwise," Bowser said, rubbing his chin. "So listen, you have a distinct scent, especially now that you're, you know. Naked. And in my bedroom."

Peach couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is this the same for all koopas? Can all of you smell me when I'm attracted to someone?"

"You in particular? Not really, not unless one of us got physically close to you. I'm just sensitive to you because I, uh..." Bowser rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because you what?" Peach demanded.

"Don't make me say it."

"You're not getting off the hook, Bowser. You need to explain to me exactly why you've been smelling me. That's more than a little gross."

Bowser snarled. "I can't exactly help it, especially not when you're broadcasting yourself so strongly. You're getting hot right now, just talking with me about this."

"That's ridiculous."

"It is?" he asked, pointing a claw at the bulge in his pants. "Because I'm getting turned on just watching you blush. You like this monster stuff, admit it."

Despite Bowser's crudeness, Peach had to admit that the way he'd attuned himself to her on such an intimate level was kind of sweet.

"What do I smell like?" she asked him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Like flowers blooming right before the sun rises, like the color of the dawn. I don't know," he said, flustered. "You smell like yourself."

"That's... actually quite lovely," Peach murmured, surprised.

"And you can't smell me at all?"

"A little, but to be honest you smell like someone set fire to a barrel of crude oil."

"Sounds about right." Bowser grinned. "Come here, let's start over."

He approached her again, and Peach allowed him to lift her into his arms.

"Kick your shoes off," he growled into her ear, and she did as he asked as he carried her to his bed and set her down on the quilt. After toeing off his own shoes, he lay down next to her and kissed the corner of her mouth. He tentatively placed his hand on her breast, carefully caressing her nipple with the flat edge of his thumb. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he let her explore him, gently responding to the movement of her body. The rough sensation of his fingers on her bare skin was delicious.

"Before we go any farther," she said, breaking the kiss, "is there anything else I need to know about you? If you have some sort of monster dick, you should probably go ahead and tell me."

"Damn, Peach," he breathed into her ear. "I never thought I'd hear the words 'monster dick' come out of your mouth." He kissed her earlobe, letting his tongue linger for an extra moment. "But yeah, I'm a big guy. What did you expect?"

Peach smiled and playfully batted him away. "No, I meant, does your dick have teeth or shoot fire or something ludicrous like that."

"Does my dick. Shoot. Fire." Bowser raised his eyebrows. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

"I guess so." Peach sat up, pushing Bowser down in the process. "Let's find out, then. I hope you don't mind sitting still while I investigate."

"Fine by me." Bowser propped himself up on his elbows and watched her as she undid the buckle of his belt. She slid it through its loops and dropped it beside the bed before unfastening the buttons at his waist and pushing his suit trousers down his hips and off his legs.

"Mmmm," she hummed, running her fingers along the stiff ridge that pushed up against the fabric of his shorts. "I think you're about... average."

"You must be joking," Bowser replied in a sour tone.

Peach grinned. "Of course I'm joking." She licked her lips and bent down to kiss the head of his cock as she trailed her fingers along its thick length. The fabric of his boxers was wet with his arousal. When she licked the small spot of moisture, she found that it tasted slightly spicy, but there was no caustic burn. It would be interesting to see how he felt in her mouth.

"I'm going to take these off," Peach informed him, pushing her thumbs under the waistband and allowing his cock to spring free.

"Fine by me." Bowser laughed as he kicked his shorts off. Peach pushed him back down and touched her tongue to his tip. Unlike the rest of his skin, it was as smooth as velvet. She set her lips against it and prodded its base with her tongue, enjoying the way that Bowser twitched. She joined her hand to her mouth, caressing the silky skin of his member with her fingertips. He made an inarticulate sound that was so full of need that she felt it directly between her legs.

Bowser always wore a hard shell of emotional armor, keeping people at a distance with his meanness and arrogance, but somehow she had convinced him to allow her to get close. How strange it was to be in his bed, and how fascinating it was to hold the most vulnerable part of him in her hand. She wanted to do terrible things to him, and she wanted to make him beg for more.

She circled his cock with her lips and gradually lowered her head. He was too large for her to take all of him in her mouth, so she clutched him in her fist at his root, sliding her palm over his tender flesh as she caressed him with her tongue. He made a guttural sound of satisfaction, and she began to move with more force, pleased to know that his body was at the mercy of her touch. She continued to lick and manipulate him with steady movements, and he began to stiffen with tension.

"Peach, you gotta stop," he groaned. "I'm gonna come."

Peach slowly circled the head of his cock with her tongue. "Isn't that the point?" she purred.

"No, I mean it," he said as he shifted away from her. "It's too soon."

"What are you talking about?" Peach asked, somewhat hurt. "I want you to come now so you last longer later. Doesn't this feel good to you? Or am I doing something wrong?"

Bowser sat up, moved toward her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess that's another thing about koopas," he said, kissing her hair. "If you don't come before I do, there's not a lot of pleasure in it for me."

"Wait, seriously?" Peach put her hands on his chest and pushed him away so that she could see his face. "You can't get off unless the girl does? But what about when you're, you know, alone?"

"I'm not gonna talk about that."

"Are you really going to tell me you haven't thought about me before? I'm insulted. You make it sound like I'm the only one who daydreams. Or do koopas not do that?"

"You've thought about me?"

The look on Bowser's face was so innocently hopeful that Peach couldn't help smiling. "Of course I have. Don't be naive."

"Yeah, okay, fine," Bowser grumbled. "I had fantasies, but doing it myself wasn't as nice as it could be. It's just like sneezing, like releasing pressure. I needed to take care of it so that I didn't do something stupid."

"I hate to break it to you, Bowser, but it didn't help. Being stupid is one of your defining traits."

"Say what you want, but it took some serious self-restraint for me to wait for you to ask to be kidnapped. If I did what I wanted, I would've kidnapped you half a dozen times by now. At least."

"So you've finally got me in your clutches," Peach murmured, kissing his jaw. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to touch you all I want," he growled and slid his hand between her legs. His claws grazed the inside of her thighs as his fingers came to rest along the curves of her valley.

"God, you're so wet, Peach," he breathed, beginning to stroke her. She was so sensitive that even the lightest brush of his fingers sent up bright sparks of pleasure. Her body responded on its own as she raised herself slightly to meet his hand. His fingers were strong, but he applied just the right amount of pressure to make her squirm. Even though he wasn't touching her directly, a slow heat was gathering deep inside her.

As he caressed her, his fingers tracing the outline of her folds, he leaned forward and kissed her. Peach welcomed him eagerly into her mouth and lightly bit his bottom lip. She reached up to stroke his sideburns before running her hands through his hair and wrapping her fingers around the base of his horn, using it as leverage as she removed the lace that separated her from him.

Bowser pressed himself against her, and the hard smoothness of his chest felt heavenly on the peaks of her breasts. Peach let her hand wander back down to the stiff length jutting from between his legs, which was still swollen with need. As his fingers continued to tease her wet folds, she gently circled the head of his cock with her thumb, demonstrating what she wanted from him.

In response he lifted the tips of his fingers to her apex and pressed his middle finger down on her clit, causing her to gasp with the sudden shock of pleasure. He curled his fingers around her sex, and suddenly Peach felt a tiny prick of pain. Surprised, she flinched.

"Peach? Are you okay?" Bowser asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to touch me there," she replied, drawing her legs together.

"Then give me what I really want, Peach," Bowser growled, licking his lips. "Give me what I fantasize about when I think about you. Let me taste you. You smell so goddamn good. I swear I'll be gentle. Please, Peach. I need this."

This soft rush of words surprised Peach. When had Bowser ever asked for anything? When had he ever admitted he wanted something? His breathing had grown heavier, and his eyes seemed to shine from the heat of some inner furnace. Gazing at the open need in his expression, Peach realized just how far inside his emotional walls she had gotten. Bowser would always go through the bombastic motions of attraction as they played their political games, but now he was allowing her to see the actual intensity of the base animal lust he felt for her. She was truly witnessing something secret, something much more intimate than his naked skin.

Peach gave him a lingering kiss and then gently pushed his head down. He began forging a path of kisses down her body, his tongue circling her nipples before he made his way to her stomach. He stopped just above the fork of her legs, and he repositioned himself so that he could ease her open with his hands. When he kissed her soft curls, she could no longer wait for him to lower his head. She reached down and took hold of one of his horns, guiding his face to where she needed it to be. He growled with contentment, and then his tongue was on her, licking and sucking and tasting her. The same sensation of heat that she had felt on her own tongue when she kissed him tantalized her as he slowly licked her cleft. She could feel the sharpness of his teeth under his lips, but she was starting to find the thought of him biting her arousing.

He dedicated himself fully to the task of pleasuring her, the points of his claws digging into her skin where he held her legs. His slow caresses soon turned more forceful, and she moaned as he began lashing her clit with his tongue.

Bright flares of sensation began pulsing through her swollen and tender bud. She knew she could climax if only he were a bit rougher with her. She wanted his teeth, and she wanted his claws, but more than anything, she wanted him to fill the growing sense of emptiness inside her.

"Oh, Bowser, please," she begged him shamelessly, grinding her hips against his mouth.

He pulled away and raised an eyebrow from between her legs. She could feel him grinning against her sex.

"Please? That's the first time you've ever said that to me," he whispered, his every word hot on her sensitive inner skin. "Tell me what you want, Peach."

She met his eyes. "Don't tease me," she said, breathing heavily. "It's rude."

"I'm being rude?" He licked her again, and she shivered. "Do you want to be rescued, then?"

"Don't be stupid." Peach grasped one of Bowser's horns in her hand and used it to pull his body up over hers. "I want you to show me just how much of a monster you can be."

He kissed her, the taste of his tongue burning her mouth as the smell of charcoal filled her nose. She felt his strange leathery skin press against her, and she slid her hands up his arms and around his shoulders to pull him closer. She thought about all the times they had fought, snapping at each other in petty arguments simply to have an excuse to spend time together. She thought of the moments they had stolen in hidden corners, and how they could not get enough of each other, never enough. And now, after endless goading and maneuvering, it had come to this. No space could be found for them, so she had to make it. There was no gentle way for this to happen, so he had to force it. There was no room for taking things slowly, no gentle and gradual courtship. This is what they had, and she would take it.

He positioned himself over her, the head of his shaft pressing against the petals of her lower lips, and she could feel his heartbeat between her legs. She whispered his name, and in one motion he was all the way inside her, filling her with warmth and fire. His cock was as hard as stone, and she could feel herself stretching to accommodate him. When he began moving, he brushed against a sensitive and secret spot inside of her, flooding her with sweetness. She held onto his shoulders as their bodies found a rhythm together, pushing and pulling and rising and falling. Each of his thrusts was a small wave in a surging tide of pleasure.

The thick club of his sex pounded an insistent beat through her softest skin, each grind and thrust pushing her closer to the edge. He growled deep in his throat as he attempted to restrain himself. Peach could feel his teeth clenched together against her neck. Clearly he was struggling to hold himself back. She noticed that his body had stiffened, every muscle taut with the anticipation of his release. His cock was like a steel rod inside of her. It was maddeningly hot, and he felt so good, but she needed something more.

Bowser seemed to sense this. He shifted his position above her, withdrawing himself almost fully as he reached down to place his thumb on the throbbing button of her clit. The tip of his claw pressed into her skin as he began to apply pressure to her most sensitive spot, caressing it in tight circles. Her muscles clutched the tip of his cock, which was angled to hit the perfect area just inside her. His breathing was ragged in her ear, and she moaned his name as her pleasure rose. And then she couldn't help herself – she begged him to fill her, grabbing the strong muscles of his back to anchor herself against the undertow that threatened to sweep her away.

He smiled against her skin, apparently taking pleasure in teasing her, but then he was overcome by his own lust. He pushed himself into her slick channel all the way to the hilt, and the sensation exploded like stars as she came. With a few more thrusts, he climaxed along with her, sending hot jets of his seed deep inside her as he shuddered above her. The moment of pure ecstasy seemed to last forever.

When Peach finally returned to herself, Bowser was gazing down at her, a hungry gleam still in his eyes.

"How was it?" he asked, still breathing heavily.

"Not bad." She smiled up at him. "I could get used to being kidnapped."

"How much time do you think it'll take your people to send someone to rescue you?"

"I wouldn't give them too much credit. We've got time."

"Yeah?" Bowser reached up and smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "Time for what?"

"You were a real beast in bed," Peach said, pushing him down and pulling herself up over him. "Someone needs to tame you."

Suddenly her phone rang from somewhere inside the discarded ruffles of her dress. It was the ringtone of the toad she'd assigned to handle anyone that her councilors might send after her.

"I should probably get that," Peach apologized. She stood up, retrieved her phone, and swiped the screen on. She was immediately hit with a barrage of babbling, but she only had to listen for a moment to catch the gist of it.

"Apparently Mario's here," she said to Bowser, holding the phone away from her face.

He scowled and made an impatient gesture. "Tell him we're busy," he grumbled.

"You know I can't say that."

"Do you want me to go outside and take care of him?" Bowser asked, making a show of cracking his knuckles.

"Don't be such a brute."

"I thought that's what you liked about me."

Peach rolled her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't get any help from Bowser. The toad still hadn't stopped talking.

"Tell Mario," she said, her voice cutting into his jabber like a knife made of sugar, "that his journey to rescue the princess has only just begun. Tell him that I'm in another castle."

The toad was silent for a moment but soon resumed his relentless soliloquy. Peach touched the screen to end the call without listening to him, her nail clicking against the glass.

"Get back over here, woman," Bowser called to her from the bed. "I'm not done kidnapping you yet."

Peach smiled to herself, wondering if she could keep Bowser going long enough for Mario to make it through all of his castles. Now that she thought about it, this had the potential to become an interesting game, and she was very much looking forward to playing it.


End file.
